


Oh No Skeppy Just Survive

by Atol



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Badass BadBoyHalo, Blood, Co-Written, Demon!Badboyhalo, Dream is a dick in this, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Skeppy walks into a trap altogether too trusting right from the get go, Violence but not graphic, could be read as platonic, hes just stock villain honestly its kind of ooc but whatever, i personally think its pre-ship to existing relationship but you interpret it as you will, i put skephalo as the ship but this honestly doesn't have much of any shipping, in a v literal sense, it was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: This is just a short indulgent co-written thing to have fun, its a bit ooc but I still think its neat lol
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Oh No Skeppy Just Survive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLapisWolf200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLapisWolf200/gifts).



> Credit to TheLapisWolf200 who was the one to co-write this with me for the funsies

It was a rather impressive area that Dream led Skeppy to for their sparring. The younger had approached Dream a few days ago for some friendly training, and been delighted by the quick acceptance of the much more skilled man. Yet something in his gut was twisting as he was led deeper and deeper into the wilderness away from most of their friends homes. 

He had lost track of the turns to get to the unassuming trap door that had revealed the staircase that went down down down down. The narrow steps felt like they would crumble at any moment under them, and yet they continued to walk until the air around them had chilled slightly and the staircase opened up into a stone brick lined arena of sorts. The floor was harsh concrete, and the only light came from a few carefully spaced torches on the walls. 

Skeppy was observing the surroundings, wondering why Dream chose this of all places. The arena was fine, it was just how deep underground they were. How far they had walked just to get here in the first place. How isolated it felt. He snaps back to attention, and looks over, only to see Dream staring back at him with a menacing smile peeking out from under his mask. 

They each wield an axe, Dream holding one of netherite, and Skeppy one of iron. Dream is still in his full suit of netherite. It makes Skeppy nervous, he has no armor at all.

Skeppy laughs nervously as Dream stands there, obviously much more prepared than he was. 

“I feel like I’m at a real disadvantage right now for practice.” He tries to joke, and falters as Dream continues to watch him, that same smirk on his lips.

“That’s true.” Dream concedes, but makes no move to level the playing field, “But then again, you won’t normally be walking into a fair fight.”

“I guess so…” He agrees, suddenly very aware of the fact that where they were was probably out of earshot of almost anyone else. 

And no one knew where he was right now.

Suddenly, Dream lunges forward, giving Skeppy no time to react. Dream is behind him before he can so much as blink, his axe pressing a cold line against his throat. 

“I know what you are planning.” Dream says, voice dangerously quiet in his ear, “Did you really think I would help you harm those closest to me? Did you really think me that stupid?”

“I, I don’t know what you’re-” Skeppy tries, but his voice cuts off as the blade of the axe presses against his throat just a touch harder.

“Don’t lie to me, I’m willing to make it quick if you don’t piss me off.” 

There was no trying to escape, as Dream was holding him across the chest tightly. His arms were pinned, and the weight of the larger man against his back meant if he moved his legs he would collapse. Skeppy knew there was no use trying to call for help, as deep underground as they were, but he couldn’t help it; he tried anyway.

“Can anybody hear me?!” Skeppy yells at the top of his lungs.

But nobody came.

Or so he thought.

Tears gather in his eyes, and he tries to wiggle, tries to find some part of the hold that is weak, some spot where he can at least attempt to get away, but he is held fast, only able to hear his own quickening breath and a tut from the man behind him.

“I don’t know why you even bothered, no one can hear you from here.” Dream says, too casual for a man about to kill someone. “Just stop struggling, or I’ll take my time.”

“You’ll do no such thing.” A clear, achingly familiar voice that has Skeppy almost going limp in relief echoes through the arena. 

One torch near a dark corner goes out, and another, and another until the already dim lighting is almost impossible to see in, and Skeppy gasps as Dream tightens his grip, sliding the blade of the axe over his skin and leaving a shallow slash in its wake.

“Don’t try anything, or I’ll make the next cut deeper.” Dream says, even as he stiffens at the sight of glowing white eyes glaring at him from the shadows.

“I didn’t think your hearing was that far gone, Dream.” The voice says, and then there is a flurry of activity. 

Skeppy can hardly track it all in the low light, as a blur of black and red rushes towards them, and he is separated from the death grip. He lets out a gasp as he falls to the side, the flashes of white eyes and torchlight glinting off of netherite the only thing he can track as curses and grunts of pain come from the resulting fight. 

He reaches up and covers his neck, flinching at the tacky feeling of blood left on his skin, as he carefully scoots backwards towards one of the walls in the darkness. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Dream. If you ever try this again, I will know. And I will not be as lenient a second time. Now get out.” 

Skeppy shivers at the growl that accompanies that sentence, and watches as a flash of green pauses at the foot of the staircase, and then disappears. 

He sees the black figure quickly coming towards him, and flinches as it nears. Then, he feels something wrap around him. Oh. The blur was Bad. Skeppy leans into the comforting embrace, still feeling the pain of the cut on his throat. He didn’t know that Bad could be so threatening, he couldn’t remember the last time he saw Bad scare someone away.

“Don’t worry, he’s gone.” Bad tells him. 

Skeppy doesn’t realize he is still crying. Bad tries to calm Skeppy down, but he is hurt, too shook to be calmed down quickly. 

“You know, I can hear a lot more than humans can. I barely heard your cry for help, and if I wasn’t a demon, I wouldn’t have heard you.” So that’s why Bad heard him. 

Skeppy leans more into his embrace.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Skeppy manages to choke out as he cries harder, the realization of just how close to death he had just come, finally crashing down on him.

“No, no, ‘Geppy, no. You don’t have to be sorry, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Bad says, gathering the younger up in his arms and rocking slightly, trying to soothe him. 

“But- I was the the one stupid enough to follow him down here, it’s all my fault.” Skeppy tries to argue but the soft rumble of a growl in Bad’s chest cuts him off.

“No.” Is the firm answer, “If anyone is to blame, it’s Dream. Don’t ever think it’s your fault, not for this.” Bad says as he pulls back and wipes at Skeppy’s tears.

“But-” 

“No. Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Then trust that I’m telling you the truth, Skeppy.”

“...okay.” Skeppy finally gives up and let’s himself get pulled up to his feet by Bad’s gentle hands.

“Let’s get you home, okay?”


End file.
